Outcast Among Royalty
by Claire Ride
Summary: Fang, a prince that can never be king. Max, a maid to a wealthy family. Two people that have no future, but will things fall apart when everything seems so perfect? Possible death. NO WINGS!
1. Chapter 1, Fang

_______********_

Hello people! New story for Maximum Ride! This also has a few ideas from the book Leviathan.(Don't own that) This isn't a comedy, amazingly. It will have a few snide comments here and there. I think I meant this to be a tragedy, but I'll find out if I want that in the future.

I don't own Maximum Ride

_______******

* * *

**_

England, January 23 1914.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate and mourn the life of our great King Nicholas Allen Ride III." The priest sprinkled holy water on the golden casket. Trinkets of all kinds were littered around the Catholic Church. "In hope that King Nicholas III will have a safe passage to heaven. Let us pray."

We all bowed our heads and clasped our hands tight. This wasn't like any normal funeral, if you haven't noticed already. Our king has just passed the threshold, as they say. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was gathered around the streets of London.

The Priest slowly made his way to the side of the casket and grasped a crown in his hand. "A new power shall rise today. Archduke Nicholas Allen Ride IIII shall now become King Nicholas IIII." The Priest placed the crown on a kneeling Nicholas IIII, the new king of England. "All hail King Nicholas!" He shouted as the new king rose to his feet to greet his people.

Clapping thundered through the streets, making our own personal earthquake with just clapping. King Nicholas shot a glance at me, smiled, and nodded. I walked slowly up the steps of the church and stood by my father. Yes, my father. I am Prince Nicholas Allen Ride V, mouth full right?

* * *

After the funeral and inauguration

"I hate wearing this!" I ripped off my sash and discarded my dress shirt. The great King Nicholas, aka my father, rolled his eyes.

"Like it's my fault you have to dress appropriately." My father snickered, but I wasn't laughing. I shot him a glare.

The Ride family has been ruling for centuries. My father is king now, but I'm not next in line for the throne. I'm not exactly complaining, since it is a big responsibility, but it's insulting. My father has a brother, and his child is archduke, and I'm just a prince.

"Now son, I know your still angry." My father sighed. "I'll try to find a loophole that can make you the next king and maybe even the next emperor."

Speaking of emperor, my great grandfather is the 'almighty man'. Why have a king when we have a emperor? Beats me. It seems emperor focuses on the entire UK, and my father focuses on just England. I guess we could use the word 'sharing of power' for this situation. Once my great grandfather dies, and he will because he's really old, my father will take his position

"Yea, loophole." I muttered, knowing it was no use. "Where's mother?"

"Crafts room." His eyes wouldn't meet mine.

Good, he can go do some kingly duty, or whatever. I ran, ok more like walked fast, through the halls of the palace. Yes, we have a crafts room. I call it the art room, where we have our paints, paper, and other miscellaneous items that involve art.

I quietly opened the door, revealing my mother painting, her back faced towards me. I slowly inched towards her, hoping I wasn't making a sound. My hands lifted, ready to scared her.

"Hello Nicholas." My mom said as she whirled around to face me.

I smiled and put my hands at my sides. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Mother knows all." She rolled her eyes and twisted back towards her painting. I stood next to her painting so that she could see me and also paint.

"What are you painting?" I asked, though I could clearly tell.

My mothers eyes twinkled. "Are you feeling alright?" She stood up and pressed her hand on my forehead. "It's obviously a window." I slapped her hand off my head and chuckled.

You could say my mother and I have a good relationship. She was in her late thirties but she didn't look a day over 27. She had brown hair that slightly curled and bright green eyes that always showed what mood she was in. The only downside was she was the reason I wasn't next for the throne. I'm not angry at her at her though. I could never be angry at her. When my parents met my mother had no wealth or power, she was a commoner. My father fell in love with her though, and now I'm here.

"I told you to call me Fang. The name Nicholas is overused." I said with a wave of my hand.

"It's the name I gave you, it's the name I'll call you." Now it is my time to roll my eyes.

"Come on. I bet you didn't want to name me Nicholas. You just did because it's a 'royal name'" I laughed and she slapped me playfully. My mother wasn't like other women around here. She could actually think for herself.

"Where's Anna?" Anna being my slightly annoying younger sister.

Me mother pretended to look around the room. "Somewhere around this castle." She waved me off and began to paint again.

"Your motherhood still amazes me." I went to leave the room until I felt something hit my back. I spun around.

"Did you throw a paintbrush, at the prince?" I pretended to be angry. My mother was standing.

"Yes your highness." She mocked me slightly while smiling.

"That better not have had paint on it." I mumbled and left the room.

I walked towards my room, not really having anything to do at the moment. I'm only a no good prince, not really having a great future. I can only wish I could have a relationship like my mother and father, but I'm just an outcast among royalty.

* * *

********

Whoa, this actually turned into a chapter! I wrote this out of pure boredom! Review!


	2. Chapter 2, Fang

****************

Dude, my stupidity NEVER seizes to AMAZE me. I just noticed (thank you reviewer) that 4 in roman numerals is IV….I'M RETARDED! I put IIII…I made myself do more work then needed.

Thank you my two anonymous reviewers!

~IanKem- Oh, I know there is grammar mistakes. I'm in a rebellious stage where I hate grammar because of Honors English…scarred me for life.

~Chocogirl24-Thank you so very much! It's good to hear nice feedback.

~Flockroxz-Fang is Nicholas Ride V, his father is the IV. Confusing, I know.

~TREX IS DA BEST- Sweet name. Thank you! I'll update…as fast as I feel like :P

~She5298- I still freakin love you! I'm so, so glad you like this story. It's not a comedy, shocker huh?

~Sharpieface123- I shall add more, when I'm not lazy :P I hold the power!

I still love comedy crap, so I'm gonna add my own little random shots of laughter.

NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

January 25, 1914

"Mom! The cooker is broken!" I shouted down the hallway.

Why would a prince yell? Because I can. Why would a prince be cooking his own meal when we had plenty of servants littering the palace? I just wanted some damn toast.

My mother busted through the door and shoved me nicely to the side. "Why are you making toast when someone can make it for you?" She yelled in surprise, as she tried to stop the 'almost fire'.

"Well, I guess toast is out of the question." I held up two charcoal lumps of my dream toast.

Now it was a servants turn to bust through the door. "Why does it smell like smoke?" He asked, finally noticing the billowing smoke coming from the cooker.

"Our highness tried to make toast." Mother scoffed. Ugh, why call me "highness" when she's the queen?

"Yes I did, my queen." I said with as much sarcasm as my mother.

The servant kneeled and started to look at the cooker thoroughly, making sure that nothing was broken or ruined. Hey, I'm not the brightest when it comes to cooking, but I'm the man. We don't cook usually.

"I could have served you, your Highness." The servants voice was muffled from the fact his face was inside the cooker.

I shrugged. "I thought I could do it myself." Mother glared. I chuckled under my breath.

"Did Fang try to cook?" I spun around at the sound of a little girls voice. Of course it was just Anna.

"At least she calls me Fang." I mumbled loud enough for my mother to hear.

"Don't start on me Nicholas." Ohhh I see this moment is tense.

Now, don't get me wrong. Nicholas isn't too bad of a name, but it sounds like I'm Saint Nicholas or something…and I don't give toys. I slid closer to the door, dragging Anna with me. Hopefully I would be able to slip away unnoticed by my mad mother.

I bolted through the door hearing mom yell. "Great, we need a new cooker!" God help me.

I dragged Anna through the maze of corridors and came upon a large door that led outside. Horses galloped past the barn and huge garden with sparkling fountains were in view. It was beautiful, but not really my taste.

"Don't you just love the garden!" Anna twirled around.

"Sure," I said quickly. "we're going to do something else though."

Anna stopped twirling and looked at me. " Are we going to ride horses!" She squealed. I shook my head, her face fell.

"I'm going to teach you how to fence."

**************

* * *

**

"Widen your stance. Ok, a little bit more, a little bit more. Anna, goodness widen it."

It was a lot harder than I expected to teach an eleven year old girl fencing. Anna is like our mother, she's a little stranger than girls her age. Yes, she's slightly obsessed with horses like every girl. The difference with her is that she loves to read. Not many women read these days, or young girls.

Anna also looks a lot like my mother. Although she did inherit our father's eyes, which are brown. When I inherited my fathers hard looks, his black hair, and my mothers green eyes. I'm just that drop dead gorgeous.

"Come on princess. You have to learn, just in case." I said, straightening up her posture.

She huffed and whipped the sweat from her brow. "Why would a lady need to learn this?" Oh, now she wants to be a lady.

"Because, you're a princess and a princess needs to know how to defend herself." I tapped her lightly on the back. "Ok, lift the foil." Her hands shook slightly, but she did as she's told.

"First you will learn the term appel." I faced Anna with my foil. "It's wear you produce a sound to startle or distract your opponent." I demonstrated by stomping my foot. "It doesn't always work though, so don't always count on it."

"Why do you think I would need to now how to defend myself?" Anna asked, trying to startle me with random sounds. I tapped my foot on the ground, trying to come up with a good enough explanation.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "There are a lot of dangers in the world. I just have a bad feeling." Anna's nose scrunched in confusion. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. "You don't want to fence?" I chuckled.

"This is much more important." I sat down next to her and chugged down some water. "Ok, so why are you scared?" I thought for a moment.

"I just have this really dark feeling, but also a good feeling. Does that make sense?" I asked. Yea, I'm confused as well.

"So, something good will happen, then something bad?" She asked me in return.

"Basically…" I'm officially crazy. "but I'm sure it's nothing." She didn't look too convinced.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure your just crazy." See, even she agrees with me.

"Do you wish to duel once more?" I asked with a tip of the foil. She made a face.

"No thanks, but do you wish to ride horses with me, your highness?" I laughed and gave her my hand.

"Of course, princess."

We walked towards the horse stables. Anna skipping, and me…trying to keep up with her and while still keeping my manly status.

* * *

********

Ok, I'm thinking of introducing Max in the next chapter. Aw, I like writing this story! Why? Because I'm slightly retarded. Yes, I know this story sucks butt, but it is a very cool story that sucks butt. Difference there :D Review please

******IMPORTANT: If you want to send some characters in (Like tell me their names, personality, and what they look like) I'll put them in the story. I have a lot of random little characters and my mind is too unoriginal to come up with anything. Please and thank you!**

Foil-The little sword thingy you fence with


	3. Chapter 3, Fang

********

Aw, thank you so much guys for reviewing! I'm sure its quite painful to read my writing…*depressing* Anyways, thanks again.

(Thank you 3 anonymous reviewers)

~I'm short- Awwww you think this story is good? Well, I don't really remember…all I remember is gummy bears…and a laptop…and the story made itself.

~F3y-chan- Ha, same here! I find it somewhat cute. Thanks for reviewing.

~The Codebreaker- You know what? I'm already planning your character into my story. Thank you soooo much! You've saved me a lot of effort in making a character.

~SilverWings1997- Ok, I might be able to use your character. Maybe not as Maxes sister, but I can fit her in as her best friend. Is that ok? I mean, everyone needs a best friend!

~Pompeychick765- Thank you for sending in characters! Alright, I can get Perc into this story, I'll see what my magic can do. Skye might be difficult to incorporate though. I can make her a good friend of Fang's, but not his direct sister.

~Chocogirl24-Or does it suck butt? I'm not one to determine! But thank you for those kind words of wisdom.

~Just me 33333- Anymore 3's and I would have knocked someone out :D Thank you for reviewing.

~dracothedragon360- You know what? I could definitely use your character somewhere in this story. Thank you!

~Froyogirl27-Thank you for the review!

~She5298- You know what? I had toast too! Unfortunately I burned mine, then I burned my fingers…then I didn't have toast…*sigh*

IMPORTANT: Remember, pay attention to the dates that I set the story in! Because soon once I make transitions from Fang to Max dates will get a but screwy.

Oh, and this will be Fang's POV again…sorry I lied. I couldn't make Maxes yet!

NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

* * *

January 26 1914

"Your Highness?" A slightly muffled voice sent me jolting out of bed.

"What, dear god!" You could say I'm not really a morning person. I shifted my cover so that I could see the servant better and he looked scared.

"You have a visitor." He ran out of the room, not even telling me who would come at this hour. Well, I shouldn't complain. I thought the house was on fire.

I slowly made my way out of my all too comfortable bed. I didn't know if my visitor was a nobleman, so I dressed in an appropriate attire or as appropriate as I could get at this early hour. The mirror in the corner showed my unkempt black hair and my pale skin that has been pressed up against my pillow for a good six or seven hours. I straightened my sash that showed my royalty status and made my way downstairs.

"Finally!" A voice I knew all too well yelled. And I thought this was a nobleman? What a mistake I made!

"Hello James." My formal voice echoing slightly through the corridors.

James made a face. "Oh yes, it is a pleasure to be in your presence Prince Nicholas V." Oh, so he wants to play that game?

"How dare you speak in my presence!" I shouted. Then I was tackled and ended up on the floor with James on top of me. He laughed like a maniac, got up, and dusted off his pants. He tried to help me up, but unfortunately he was laughing too hard.

"Fine, fine." I admitted defeat. "Hey Iggy, what are you doing here?"

Iggy's laughter finally calmed down and he said. "We are going into the town, so put on your peasant clothes!" He demanded, pulling me up the stairs. What he would want to do in the town was still unanswered.

Iggy has been my best friend for…a long time ago. We were sent on 'play dates' together, because he was part of a wealthy family, and we have been inseparable since. He has beach blonde hair that sends off a beacon when its dark, his eyes are a pale blue, he's pretty tale, and he's my age. Oh, and he has some insane obsession with my cousin.

Iggy shoved me into a loose fitting shirt that wasn't meant for a prince to wear, some slacks , and a belt so my slacks don't fall around my ankles. I was a little nervous because there could be potential danger in a town. Who knows, there might be someone out to get the royal family.

It was too late though, he was already shoving me out the door.

"Why are we doing this?" I whined. Iggy shot me a glare and kept on pulling me through the crowds of people.

"Because you need to learn about life! And not life in a stuffy palace where your only entertainment is torturing your sister." Harsh, but somewhat true.

"Fine, but call me Fang." I almost tripped because of all these people.

I wont admit this if you asked me, but this place was actually pretty amazing. Not amazing as luxurious, but amazing as it was a cute little town where everyone knew everyone. Every person seemed to have a job and they did it well. All around me people were saying hi or helping other people out with carrying their food back to their house. Even some of the wealthy families lived in this town like Iggy's family. My family, on the other hand., lived in a secluded section and was guarded by around a hundred soldiers. It was amazing I was able to get of the palace and not being stopped and thrown forcefully back in.

I looked around as much as I could while Iggy was still dragging me. The houses were cute, the little yards were cute, heck even some of the people were cute…(don't judge me)

"Where are you dragging me to?" I was slightly fed up with this secrecy

"We are going to the most fabulous place of all!" Apparently that fabulous place was a diner. Hmm, I don't mind. I could really use some breakfast since I was pulled out of my house without eating first.

"Take a seat my good friend." I wish I could slap Iggy, just once.

"Only if you will my dearest friend." Iggy snickered and sat down, waving to the other seat with his hand.

"Now, why have you brought me to this establishment?" I asked, taking in the atmosphere.

He shook his head. "Your talkin' too much like a gentlemen." Iggy's voice changed drastically from English nobleman to English commoner.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "I'm sure other people talk with more intellectual words now a days." Or maybe not, what do I know.

Iggy's laugh boomed. "No, no, no. We're commoners Fang! We talk with as much of those fancy words as a dog would." His voice still sounded as if he had no education. He waved me closer and said. "Fang, not many people can afford school, most people cant even read. We are some of the few who actually how actually have an education. You need to blend, but for now let me do the talking." First I cant be king, and now I cat be a commoner? Dang, I'm an outcast.

"Fine." I said. A teenager made his way over to our table and asked us what we would like to eat.

"Umm, I would like some of those eggs righ' there." The teenager nodded and looked at me. "Oh, my friend'll have the same." Iggy quickly answered for me. The teenager left without another glance.

"Great hospitality." I said with sarcasm. Iggy shot me another glare.

"Your going to get caught if you keep using words like 'hospitality' and 'intellectual'." Iggy whispered in a harsh tone.

Before I could answer I heard someone yell. "Hey Iggy!" I whipped my head around to see a rather dirty looking boy running this way. Iggy's face lit up and he whispered. "No worries, that kid is like my little follower."

The boy approached and hugged Iggy. "What are you doing here Gazzer?" Iggy said with a laugh. Gazzer? What kind of a name is that?

"Mrs. Hart wanted some of them eggs from the chicken cope down there's." The kid said, puffing out his chest. "And I said I would go and get em' for her cause I'm just nice like tha'." Wow, and I thought I was bad at the English language.

"Well, go and get em'!" Iggy said, pushing the kid towards the chicken cope. "No one's as nice as this one!" The kid laughed and said goodbye.

I must have had a look on my face that said 'What the heck?' because Iggy said. "His name is really Joshua, but everyone calls him Gazzy. Every time I walk into town that kid always finds me." He said, switching to proper English.

"Well ok Mr. Popular." Iggy scoffed. The teenager came again with two glasses of milk that I don't remember asking for and two plates of eggs, then left.

"Oh the magic of fine dinning!" I said while taking a bite of eggs, which weren't as bad as I thought.

"Their good though. I just come here for the food." I took another bite when my eyes caught something. A girl maybe my age across the path. She had her dark brown hair pulled up and she was wearing a slim workers dress.

"Hey Ig." My voice sounded distracted and distant.

"Yeafh?" His voice muffled with food.

"Who is that girl over there? With her hair up." Iggy's head turned and tried to find who I was talking about.

"Oh! That's Maxine Martinez. Local girl that hates being girly and a maid for the Warnt's family."

I looked back up to the girl who was…looking right at me. We met eyes and I quickly looked away as if I was electrically shocked. Ugh, why do I have to be socially awkward. I looked back up, thinking she would be looking somewhere else, but I was wrong, again, but this time she wasn't the only one looking at me. Maxine seemed to have a friend that was pushing her in my general direction, but she seemed to fight back.

"So, Maxine is a commoner?" I asked, tuning my attention to Iggy.

"I did say she was a maid, which would make her a commoner." Well then.

"What are they doing?" I asked because that girl was still pushing Maxine in this direction.

Iggy looked again. "It looks like somebody likes you!" He said in a sing song voice.

Creepy. "Lets go!" I said. This time I was dragging Iggy towards the palace.

"Why don't you embrace the love?" Iggy asked, his voice sounding bumpy from how I was dragging him.

I made a fleeting glance in Maxine's direction. A hurt expression played across her face as she looked after me, then her face turned angry and she started yelling at her friend. I grimaced and turned around.

"Why would she like me?" I asked since I was actually quite curious. I heard Iggy laugh from behind me.

"Because your new to town! No one's seen you before. Your mysterious and shall I say handsome?" Great, Iggy is being awkward.

"Um, thanks Ig, but it's dangerous having a commoner and royal relationship. Look at my parents!" I shouted low enough so that only Iggy could hear me.

"Oh well, you should see her sometime!" I shook my head and made my way up the stairs of the palace.

"Iggy, I just don't see how I'm 'likeable'." I admitted. "I'm like an exiled prince."

I opened the large door and closed it roughly. I slid down the wall and sat heavily on the floor, reminiscing in the memory.

* * *

********

Dudes, this was like 3 frackin' pages! Thank you for the many reviews! Much appreciated! Review some more if you want this author happy!

Ok, now thank you for the characters, but now I need some more. I need 6 peoples of the Warnt's household (the wealthy people that Max works for) I need a mother, father, 3 girls in the ages between 13-16, and 1 boy maybe around the age of either 12 or 18. I need the Archduke (Fang's cousin and next in line for the throne.) and some more of Maxes buddies. Now, not everyone's characters will be used, but they are very, very helpful. Thanks!


	4. Family Tree

___________________________________________________________________________________________****************_

Sorry, I'm tricking you. This isn't a chapter, but a family tree. I want people to know who's who, and who's friends with whom and what not.

Enjoy your Sunday!

**(May add more people just in case)**

___________________________________________________________________________________________**************

* * *

**_

~Ride Household (Royal Family)

Nicolas Rae Ride II- Emperor of UK, great-grandfather to Fang

Nicolas Allen Ride III- Deceased, former king of England, grandfather to Fang

Nicolas Rae Ride IV- New king of England, father of Fang

Nicolas "Fang" Allen Ride V- Prince of England

Elizabeth Aviela Ride- Married to Nicolas IV, artist, mother of Fang, 15

Anna "Angel" Aviela Ride- Princess of England, sister of Fang, 11

~Alyxyndra "Alyx" Jane Ride- Princess of England, love interest to Iggy, cousin of Fang, 15

Dylan Leonard Ride- Archduke of England, supposedly next in line for the throne, cousin of Fang, 16

Dominic Leonard Ride- Brother of Nicolas IV, father of both Alyx and Dylan

Scarlett Galilea Ride- Wife of Dominic, no occupation

~Griffith Household (Wealthy Family)

James Joseph Griffith- Adviser to the king, father of Iggy

Catherine Rose Griffith- Married to James, mother of Iggy

James "Iggy" Wayne Griffith- Does not work, best friend of Fang, 15

Natalie "Nudge" Violet Griffith- Friend of Anna, sister of Iggy, 11

~Martinez Household (Commoners)

Jeb May Martinez- Deceased, former carpenter, father of Max

Valencia Justine Martinez- Widow, seamstress, kitchen aid to the Ride Family, mother of Max

Perseus "Perc" Ayden Martinez- Royal Marines (sends money to family), brother to Max, 21

Maxine "Max" Justine Martinez- Maid to Warnt's Family, nurse in training, 15

Eloise "Ella" Christine Martinez- nurse in training, no real occupation yet, sister to Max, 13

~Orphanage

Joshua "Gazzy/Gasman" (No middle name or last name)- Friend to Iggy, acquaintance to Fang, 11

~Warnt's Family (Wealthy Family)

Shannon Sophia Warnt- Gifted cloths maker, mother, hired Max

Aaron Mason Warnt- Count to the Ride Family, father

Nyack Asher Warnt- Wishes to be a future blacksmith, son, brother, 13

Skye Donna Warnt- teacher in training, sister, 19

Alexandra "Alex" Ravencroft Warnt- tomboy, keeper of horses, sister, 13

Elena Grace Warnt- doctor in training, friend to Max, 15

~Maxes Friends

Esmeralda Roselyn Gold- Blond hair, blue eyes, tall. Carpenter in training, Maxes best friend, 15

Michelle Zoe Johnson- Waitress at the diner, black hair, brown eyes, Maxes friend, 14

Maria Brooks Gregory- Maid at Warnt household, light brown hair, green eyes, Maxes friend, 15

Yukia Keaton Rex- Asian male, lawyer in training, currently works in a supermarket, Maxes friend, 16

Nevan Levi Coleman- Male, carpenter in training with Esmeralda, brown hair, green eyes, Maxes friend, 16

~Fang doesn't have friends yet because he's been in a castle most of his life. He is only friends with children of some wealthy families.

~~(If I spelled any names wrong, then TELL ME!)


	5. Chapter 4, Max

**Soooo, I took my PSAT…it was hell. All we get is three 5 minute breaks! I had to shove down a fruit bar in FIVE MINUTES! And pee. Trust me, that is very difficult. Don't even get me started on complaining about math…**

**(Thank you 2 anonymous reviewers)**

**~Blindedbylife- Aw, thank you! Your review made my very gloomy day, happy. **

**~Pompeychick765- No problemmm! Thanks for the review!**

**~Chocogirl24-Dude, that's a good idea. Archduke is now…DYLAN. Also, I don't know…maybe they'll be both mean and nice. Like a bi-polar rich family. **

**~Froyogirl27- Thank you for the review!**

**~SilverWings1997- Thank you for the review! And I'll try my hardest to fit all the characters in.**

**~Just Another Dove-Haha! Thank you so much. Just to clear any confusion, Max doesn't work for the diner, but she can have a friend that works there. Thanks for the characters!**

**~She5298- Ha, I'll put up my Q.D.C's on this chapter. Will that make my reviewer happy? Ha, you missed my important note? ! I even made 'important' in all caps!**

**~f3y-chan- Oh, there shall be awkward fax soon. Very, very awkward fax. **

**I just realized something. I'm gonna have to learn how to write a good fax chapter….I've never written fax before! AHHHHHH! I'M DOOMED FOR A LIFE OF UN-FAX AWESOMENESS!**

England, January 23 1914

"We are gathered here today to celebrate and mourn the life of our great King Nicholas Allen Ride III." The priest sprinkled holy water on the golden casket. Why would anyone want to get their casket wet? "In hope that King Nicholas III will have a safe passage to heaven. Let us pray."

I didn't exactly want to do things people tell me, but I bowed my head anyways so I don't get in any trouble. By trouble I mean, arrested with no hope of bail, maybe even killed! Pleasant, isn't it?

The Priest slowly, and by slowly I mean really slow, made his way to the side of the casket and grasped a crown in his hand. "A new power shall rise today. Archduke Nicholas Allen Ride IV shall now become King Nicholas IV." He put the overly expensive crown on our new king.

"All hail King Nicholas!" He shouted as the new king rose to his feet to greet his people.

I clapped halfheartedly. Don't get me wrong or anything. I'm loyal to the king, but I'm not gung ho for all of this hierarchy stuff. A boy around my age walked up to meet the new king. That's when I realized that boy was our next king.

**[A/N, ok, Max thinks Fang is next in line for the throne. Who wouldn't? His father is king! She'll soon find out that's he's nothing more than a mere prince. SilverWings1997, your character has now been inserted into the story! Look below]**

"Max, come on! We gotta leave before we get trampled!" My best friend Esmeralda, also known as Esme, shouted over the thundering crowd.

I whipped my head around, trying to find her amongst the crowd. "Fine, fine!" I shouted. "C'mon!"

Esme grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the town.

I'm Maxine Martinez, but I only answer to Max because why the hell would I want to be called Maxine? It sounds too proper. I live in a simple little house with my mother, sister Ella, and my brother Perc. (But he's currently away, being in the marines and all.) The Warnt's Family hired me as one of their many, many maids. It's a life that someone has to live.

"MOM! Where's my work dress!" Yea, there are such things as a work dress. Why someone would want to work in a dress? I have to, because I'm a flippin' lady.

"Maxine actually look for it!" Oh mother. How I love when you call me Maxine. That's sarcasm for you there.

Rummaging through my drawers is, interesting. Usually when I'm at home, I don't wear a dress like normal women. I enjoy pants, but that's like a crime here. Eventually I did find my dress, thank god. I looked in the mirror and tried to straighten my dress up a bit, which I failed miserably. I pulled my brown, slightly curly, hair into a pony tail, revealing my brown eyes.

"Trying to make yourself pretty." I heard Ella say from my doorway. I stuck out my tongue in an appropriate manner and nodded. "It's not working."

Welcome to tackle time, with Max. It's a magical time where you find yourself under Max's foot. Think I'm kidding? Ask a very squished Ella.

"Gewt ooofe mwe yhou FAT ASS!" Ella screeched, some of her words muffled. Conveniently, the word 'fat ass' was not muffled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mother screamed from downstairs.

My smile turned evil. "Oopsy." I removed my foot from Ella's face. "Next time, don't insult my awesome nature."

Ella huffed and ran downstairs where she would face the wrath of an angry mother! I, on the other hand, slipped through the window. One smart point for Max, but where I was going wasn't candy land. I was on my way to a maid job at a stinking rich families house.

How do you know their rich? When you go through the front door you see marble, not wood and people actually welcome you…wait, scratch that. They don't welcome maids. They just send you off to work. Charming.

I made may was through the streets. The Warnt family lived near that little diner…that had no name. Strange, I'll have to talk to them about finding a name for that place. They probably call it The Diner, but that's far from creative.

I arrived at the house slightly early. Us maids got a little time off in honor of the ceremony of the crowning of our new king, so it was around 11:54 A.M. Their soooo kind!

"HI MAX!" I just walked in and I'm bombarded with admirers.

"Calm down Maria!" Her brown hair was slightly frizzy.

We walked towards the break room. That's where workers can chillax and wind down from a hard day of constant orders. Unfortunately, it wasn't as luxurious as the rest of the house, but it'll do. The room was already cluttered with workers waiting for their assignment.

"She's always late!" Maria groaned, punching the wall closest to her. Poor wall.

By 'she', Maria means the lady of the house, the big women, Mrs. Warnt, real name Shannon. No one calls her that though. Now, let me update you on the fab-u-lous people of the house.

First, the lady of the house should be named the lady of hell. She's ravenous, and I'm pretty sure she hates happiness. Mr. Warnt is ok, I think. I haven't met him many times on account he's always working for the royal family. Skye, the eldest of the Warnt kids, is…ok too. She does have a temper I hear and when her anger meter flairs, get out. Nyack and Alexandra are the two twins. Nyack the boy, Alex the girl. Both act like guys, and both are 13. Then there's Elana who's 15. She's the nicest of the bunch. I would actually call her a friend. Amazing.

"She lives here, she's allowed to be late." I told Maria, who looked like she was about to go into anger spasms.

"LINE UP." Speak of the devil. We lined up in an orderly fashion while Mrs. Warnt started listing jobs for everything to do. "You," She pointed to Maria. "you must help my daughter, Skye, make her dresses." Whoa, Maria is supposed to clean stuff. She sucks big time at sewing.

Maria threw me a pleading look and left the room.

"You," She pointed to me. She should really remember at least some of our names. "go to the grocery store and pick up the usual." What the hell was the usual? !

I'm gonna have to wing it.

I made my way, once again, through the crowded streets. Each house resembling the next house. Pretty boring. I quickened my pace when I came across the market.

"YUKIA!" I yelled. Yukia is Asian. I'm mentioning that because it's pretty rare to see people of different ethnicity around here.

He whirled around, looking alarmed, but his face quickly softened when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as I made my way to his counter. Yes, his counter. He works here.

"My master wishes for food products." I said sarcastically.

His eyes widened from behind his black hair. "Man, they eat a lot." I barked out a laugh.

"Do you have any idea what the usual is?" I was desperate and I really need this job.

Yukia looked like he was pondering this for a bit, then he started humming and I was about to punch him where the sun don't shine.

"TELL ME!" I yelled loud enough for the whole store to hear. He smothered my scream with his hand.

"Calm down. I think I know." I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now, just let me get someone to take my place and I'll show you the usual."

* * *

"Really, cow tongue?" My voice failed me in disbelief. Yukia smiled and put it in my cart.

"Yup." He simply said. I stayed frozen in my spot.

"Really?" I just don't understand! "Because if your pulling my leg, then I'm going to get fired, and if I get fired then I'm gonna come here and take your job." I would too.

He simply smiled again. "Yes! They actually eat this crap!"

I gave him a glare and moved towards his counter with my cart. "Is that all for you ma'am?" I shoved the food products on his counter, contemplating whether or not I should shove them towards his head.

"No, this is just half. I'm hiding the other half and your going to have to find it." I said sarcastically. He smirked and started bagging my groceries.

"Leave happy or not at all. That's a policy around here." I raised my eyebrows.

"If you keep me here then I will shove their policy up your-"

"OK YOUR DONE HERE!" Yukia interrupted me and gave me 4 large bags. "Have a super fantastic day!" I swear he's gay sometimes.

I gracefully dragged my four bags towards my 'masters' house. By graceful I mean dragging it forcefully through the streets. I pray to god that she wouldn't see me.

"Need help?" I screamed…a very high pitched girly scream that I would deny later.

"You tryin' to kill me? !" I screeched at Maria, who was laughing while rolling on the ground. Whoever came up with ROFL…was absolutely right.

"Ha-want-HA-help? HAHA!" She's dead to me. I picked up the four bags and started walking up the stairs towards the front door.

Maria ran up behind me. "Hey now, I'm just being entertaining!" She took two bags out of my hands and walked in pace with me.

"Now, my young Maxine, why is one so testy?" Oh, I don't know, but I might as well trip her for calling me Maxine.

"Ha, I'm not testy at all. I'm just enjoying a beautiful day working for the devil in disguise." I said casually.

"Work is over soon Maxie. Just take a deep breath and reply with 'No ma'am' or 'Yes ma'am'" She opened the door awkwardly with one hand and let me pass through, her coming in after me.

"Yes ma'am my butt…" I mumbled. I would have said something else, but I'm classy.

We entered into the foyer where two grand staircases led upstairs, and multiple hallways led to other places that made me nervous. Maria opened the door to the main kitchen that had around ten cookers and other utensils that also make me nervous.

"Hey Max and Maria!" A 25 year-old man waved.

"Hey Ben!" Maria and I said at the same time.

"You got the food?" He shifted his chief hat on his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, what else was I going to do?" I chuckled. "The cows tongue creeps me out a bit though."

He smiled as he took a bag from Maria. "That is for the lady of the house." How am I not surprised.

I checked the clock. Work today, for me, ended at 3. It was 2:56, the clock was torturing me. The worst part is that every time you stare at a clock, it seems to move slower.

"MOVE FASTER!" I screamed. Maria looked at me in concern and I pointed at the clock. She nodded in understanding.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Victory! Thank god.

"See ya tomorrow Maria!" I yelled as I ran towards the main exit.

"See ya jerk!" She yelled in return. I cackled slightly as my feet hit the pavement.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't put all of your reviews up there ^^^ I'll get them eventually! Thank you so much for all your reviews! IMPORTANT: In my Family Tree I accidentally put Fang's mom at the age of 15. No, that is not true. Fang is 15. THANK YOU! **

**Cooker=A stove…just saying**

**Quotes During Chapter Q.D.C**

"**Damn, this is taking soooooo long to write! OH! ICE CREAM!" **

"**Dang, Dolly Parton needs reductions…." **

***goes on fake face books I have for the Maximum Ride characters.* "I'm such a nerd…" **


End file.
